


Stone Cold

by HeartlessFreedom



Category: The Voice (US) RPF, The Voice RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Doesn't really have a lot of shefani, M/M, Songfic, but its the topic that brings the Shevine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-23 21:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6130087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartlessFreedom/pseuds/HeartlessFreedom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam deals with the news that Blake and Gwen are together. (Also, where Adam writes "Stone Cold" instead of Demi Lovato.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a prompt on theshevineproject and, obviously, the song "Stone Cold" by Demi Lovato. Apparently all I can write for these two are song inspired fics, but I suppose that's fair for these two.

When Adam and the band first started getting successful, he had gotten a crash course in how to deal with paparazzi. Don't react to what they say. Don't let whatever they yell at you, make you angry. Their publicist had helped them learn how to not react to interviewers who asked too personal questions by laughing them off rather than seeming like a jerk and getting angry.

After so many years in the business and limelight, Adam had gotten cocky with how well he could manipulate an audience or spin a story, but he could never hide the truth from his music. Sex, love, love, pain, heartbreak, and everything that he felt to his core couldn't help but come out in his music. The truth always showed in his music. Whether it was a haunting ballad, or an upbeat song with lyrics that shouldn't have sounded so happy, Adam's song always told the truth.

When the story broke about his and Behati's divorce was announced with speculation about her cheating, he told the media nothing. He let his face show a mask of indifference when he had to go somewhere the paparazzi was following him. He steered the topic of his interviews away from the exact reasons, and just tried to get back to promoting the band's new single or the current season of The Voice.

But his songs couldn't lie, and when "V" was released, it's told the story of happy times and sex (because that's what they did best), but then Adam was singing:

No you don't have to love me  
If you don't wanna  
Don't act like I mean nothing  
But if you're gonna  
Well, you're better

Unkiss me, untouch me  
Untake this heart  
And I miss this  
Just one thing  
A brand new star

As the album released and people began to dig past the released singles that were so popular, some of the parts, just showed through in ways that Adam had never been able to hide. The killer clench was hearing the story unfold in "In Your Pocket." Once that was released with the rest of album it was clear both why it had not been released as a single and what had happened between the couple that had seemed so happy.

In many ways, Adam was grateful he still had to finish a Season 8 of The Voice before touring began for "V." He had friends in the other coaches and crew who understood the pressure of living lives under the media's microscopes (and telephoto lenses). He found serenity in Pharrell's kind and open nature, humor in Christina's fierce protective side whilst simultaneously trying to mother him, and Blake did what he did best. He kept things normal. He still teased and bantered with Adam. He still pulled him into massive hugs and kissed him on the cheek. He was still the genuine, funny, Sasquatch of a human being that Adam had been close to since season one.


	2. Chapter 2

As they got through the finals, and Pharrell won with Sawyer, Adam was still proud of Joshua and all that he had accomplished. He hoped that what he'd been able to impart to him, could help him claw out his own place in the cutthroat world of music in the current climate.

After the press line and interviews, Adam found himself herded to the after party, despite his attempts to beg off. He wasn't necessarily sad about losing, or still that sad about Behati, but he had pushed through the remainder of The Voice, through promotions for the album, through interviews and had pushed through life for so long that he didn't have the energy to keep playing happy for the rest of the world.

"C'mon Adam. It's tradition! You can't break with tradition!" Blake said in his booming voice as he pushed Adam towards the card with one arm behind Adam's back and the other opening the door to the town car. 

"Blake. I'm tired. As good as getting drunk sounds right now, I'd rather do it at home alone, than with a thousand people in a huge mansion in the Hills." Some of Adam's loneliness must have been apparent, because instead of fighting him, Blake looked Adam in the eyes and rattled of the change of address to the driver. Surprised as he was, Adam didn't bother asking about Blake's sudden change of heart, but gratefully sat in silence of the remaining drive. 

As the driver pulled up to Adam's house, Adam turned to thank Blake for not forcing him to go the party and wish him fun, but found the other man already stepping out of the car and heading towards the house. Adam followed quickly as he tried to catch up with Blake's ridiculously long strides, but Blake had already let himself into the house and turned off the alarm system by the time Adam had caught up. 

"Uh, what are you doing there big guy? Don't you have a 'tradition' to uphold?" Adam didn't even bother addressing Blake letting himself into the house. When Blake had stayed with him after his own divorce, he had kept his key and the passcode, and had taken it upon himself to visit whenever he felt like it. Adam had grown fond of it in ways that he hadn't quite figure out. There was just something about Blake's unending desire to be in Adam's life and to spend time with him that felt like a balm to the pains he still felt over Behati. 

"Well, since you never let me drink alone after Miranda, I'm gonna return the favor and get drunk with you tonight."

"I don't remember inviting you to do that," Adam replied even as he grabbed a bottle of tequila for himself and a bottle of gin for Blake. Blake's only response was a laugh as he grabbed two glasses and followed Adam to the living room.

The two sat in silence as the tv droned on in the background, but neither paid attention. Blake watched him carefully, before breaking his silence. He must have been measuring whether he thought Adam was buzzed enough to start feeling truthful enough to answer him, because he went straight for the kill.

"Are you gonna be okay man? I mean I know we've not talked about it the past few months, but I know about throwing yourself into work as a distraction. Ya know I do. But you've got a few weeks before tour and I wanna know if you're gonna be okay." Adam just sat there. Not ready to answer yet. Blake turned to face him and forced Adam to look at him.  
"Man the first time I was really alone after the divorce and the show and had moved back into my own place here, I think I drank for a week straight. I was a mess. All the stuff that hurt in the beginning, hurt ten times more cause I had been ignoring it so long. So I know, man. I know."

"I..." Adam looked down at his lap. "I don't know. I think writing the album helped some. I'm not worried about the it so much anymore. And I don't hurt anymore when I think about her and how it ended. I just. I'm just not sure what I'm going to do with myself. I've been going and going and going for so long that I worked through the worst parts, but now I have to deal with being alone again."

"What a handsome dude like you? You and I both know you won't be alone for long."

"No. I don't mean... I mean yeah, I could go out and hook up, but being with Bee was a real relationship. One of the first ones I've had in awhile and I don't think I can go back to casual after that kind of intimacy. And it sucks to try to build a new relationship when you've been hurt a few too many times."

"I get it," Blake sounded sincere as he moved to pull Adam into his lap for a hug. "I really do. I've been there. Hell, I am there. But I figure we gotta keep trying, because I think we're both hopeless romantics. That's why we make music. We have to keep believing in love and so we work it out through the music and find ways to build trust again and let people into our lives. But I know you can be happy again bud.

And if you're worried about being alone, you've always got me. We can spend the next few weeks at the ranch until you leave for tour and spend some guy time together. How's that sound? A good distraction for ya?"

Adam laughed in Blake's bear hug and felt the alcohol settle further in his system. 

"Okay. You've definitely tricked me into this by getting me drunk, but okay."

Blake's laughter was the last thing he heard before nodding off in his arms with the sense of security deepening inside him pulling him down into sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day found a hungover Adam crawling out of bed to take a leak and scrambling back to the bed with his eyes closed to try to stop the pound in in his head. He opened his eyes when he found someone else in bed with him and tried to make sense of it. When he realized it was Blake, parts of the previous night came back to him and he was grateful Blake had been kind enough to leave a glass of water and pain reliever on Adam's night stand in repayment for getting him drunk and tricking him into talking about feelings.

When, he felt alive enough to move again, Adam dislodged himself from when Blake had thrown his arm over him in his sleep and took a hot shower. He stayed under the hot jets for a long time as he woke up and tried to figure out what felt different. Despite the hangover and exhaustion, he felt... Content? He pushed it down to worry about later as he heard Blake pushing the door open and moving to the toilet.

"Really Blake? There's at least five different bathrooms in my house and you have to use the one I'm showering in?"

"Yours was the closest," was Blake's grumbling morning voice reply.

"It wouldn't have been if you had slept in a guest room Asshole."

Blake laughed as he flushed the toilet in reply and Adam screamed to get away from the water until it regulated.

"Well considerin you fell asleep on me and I had to haul you ass all the way up here, I was too tired to go anywhere else." Blake washed his hands as Adam stepped from the shower and wrapped his towel around his waist. 

"Well you tricked me into getting drunk, talking about my feelings, and suckered me into staying at your ranch in the middle of nowhere." Adam threw over his shoulder as he moved to his closet and threw on some yoga pants and a t-shirt. Blake's voice was low as he stood by the door.

"In my defense you made me, so I think that means you owe me breakfast." Adam laughed at that and threw his wet towel at Blake's head. When he easily deflected it, by catching it in his hands, Adam smiled. He loved the easy camaraderie they had. He loved... And stopped himself there. 

"Well, I guess you make a point. But I'm only making scrambled eggs and toast cause I don't think you deserve anything better."

After breakfast, the pair made plans to meet at the airport the next day to travel to Blake's place in Oklahoma. Adam watched Blake leave with a smile and very carefully did not let himself realize for the first time that they were both single.


	4. Chapter 4

The few weeks in Oklahoma had been some of the best in Adam's life since his divorce. It had been easy to just be himself with Blake as Blake always found a new activity for the day or something new in the area he wanted to show him. It hadn't been hunting season, but Blake took Adam to get his fishing license and they had spent time catching fish and talking crap on the boat Blake kept at the nearest lake. By the time he had left, Adam was in deep denial. He was best friends with Blake and that was fine. There wasn't anything else there.

Throughout the tour the rest of the band seemed to catch the difference the time with Blake had done to him. They were his best friends and had been there for him through all the ups and downs. They had been there for him through Behati and he had been there for them whenever one of them needed him. They were brothers of shared history and love. So when Adam, was a nondestructive happy man, who was enjoying himself instead of drowning himself in booze between shows, they knew something had changed. They watched as Adam would smile at texts throughout the day and James caught the sound of a familiar ringtone occasionally as Adam would disappear for a few minutes from their room for the night and return relaxed and smiling.

But for all their shared history, they weren't sure what to do. They had always known Adam was bi and it had never bothered them, but they certainly hadn't expected Blake Shelton of all people to be a closet bisexual. They shared whispers when Adam wasn't there, trying to figure out if they should congratulate Adam on his new relationship or wait until he came clean with him. By the end of the tour, they finally sat him down after the last show and flat out asked him what was going on with him and the other coach.

"Shit," was all Adam replied as he hung his head in his hands. James moved the pat him on the back almost afraid to ask what that meant, but after a minute Adam spoke again. "If you guys noticed, I'm going to have to work a lot harder."

"Why? You guys don't have to go public with your relationship, and you know we love you no matter what. Not to mention even if it does get out, you know the world has changed in the past few years. I don't think Blake will be in too much trouble between his fame from the show and new younger fans that have grown up with gay friends. He'll still have a lot of fans and support. It'll be okay."

Adam laughed a bitter, tear laced laugh in reply.

"No. I mean I'm going to have to work harder because the new season starts next week and he doesn't know. We're not together. He's never given me any sign he could be interested in me outside of our "bromance."

The band shared looks between each other over this news and decided the best course of action was to get Adam blackout drunk and keep watch over him as the new season started. As the night progressed and they drank their way through the remainder of the booze, they made Adam promise to protect himself. They promised they wouldn't let him get hurt again.


	5. Chapter 5

A week later found Adam back at blind auditions with text messages from all of his band mates telling him that he was going to be okay, and maybe it would work out, just protect his heart. His heart felt heavy and light as he walked into the studio greeting Carson, Gwen, Pharrell and Blake. They were like coming home in many ways and Adam buried himself in the familiarity of the show and process. They were family, too, in some ways as they caught up on each other's lives and gushed over how grown Apollo was already and laughed over Carson's kids antics over the past few months. 

The blind auditions were the same process as usual, but Adam was truly surprised by the talent and voices that had been gathered for Season 9. He was excited to fight with Blake and the other coaches over the artists he wanted on his team and enjoyed the process more as he felt more at home each season.

At the end of the blind auditions, they had their usual time to coach their team through pieces and performances before the show actually started airing on tv. But the time the lives were about to start, The news had broken about Gwen and Gavin and he and Blake spent a lot of time with her trying to comfort her from their own experiences, and protect her from the questions reporters tried to ask about it. The three months after the announcement were busy as Adam groomed his team to be their best and strike for a win. He didn't even notice it until James sent him a text saying how sorry he was, and that he wished Adam had told them sooner. He didn't get a chance to reply as Blake came storming into his trailer throwing a tabloid at him.

"Is it too much to ask for a bit of time to work things out before your relationship gets outed to the whole world? I don't think I'll ever get used to this part of LA. I mean, now we're gonna have to issue some statement and it's going to draw attention away from the contestants. I just hate this." Blake voice shook with anger, while Adam felt numb listening to his words and staring at a picture of Blake and Gwen holding hands, Blake and Gwen kissing on the front page of a tabloid sitting in his lap.

He very carefully pushed his feelings down and focused on Blake. His own feelings didn't matter when Blake needed someone to be angry on his behalf. Blake needed someone to protect him and Gwen, if that was who he wanted. He very carefully ignored influx of text notifications buzzing in his pocket, knowing they were from his band, and pulled Blake into a hug.

"Hey man. I'm sorry. I wish you guys had more time too, but it's good you found each other right? And she makes you happy? I wish you had told me."

Blake's anger seemed to flow right out of him as he hugged Adam in return.

"Yeah, I mean. It's only really been a month, but it's been nice and I wanted to be sure before I told you guys. I didn't want to mess up the dynamic of the show. I don't know why I thought it would, but it's all still new and she's literally just getting out of a relationship so... I don't know." Blake pulled back from the hug and moved back to sit next to Adam again.

"Well it's going to be okay. You guys know we have your backs and I'll threaten anyone who asks questions about you guys during the after show interviews. Remember what you told me? We have to keep believing in love and find ways to trust again and let people into our lives. And you did that. So I'm happy for you guys. Just try to get through the last shows and finale and then you guys can make some time for yourselves."

"Man, you're the best. You always know what to say. I'm so glad you're one of my best friends." Blake patted Adam on the back as he moved to push himself off the couch and leave his trailer.

Adam's voice hung empty as the door closed behind him. "Yeah, me too."


	6. Chapter 6

The next few weeks were hell for Adam as he pushed himself into a state of emotional blankness, and pushed Jordan towards the finale. He was so proud of Jordan. He had truly been the underdog in many ways, but his voice came true which was the show was all about. 

Adam hardly remembered those weeks. As he warned the press against questions about relationships, and tried to seem normal and happy, but once it was over he didn't even think about how last season Blake had been trying to force him to the after party. He thought about going home, but forced himself to the party for an hour as he watched Blake and Gwen dance, or at least try to with Blake's awkward rhythm and size. He watched them laugh and smiled when someone congratulated him on his win and he carefully monitored his drinks until he slipped out and took a car home.

The next week, he spent making up for all the denial he had lived in for the past year. He was in love with Blake. Blake wasn't in love with him. Blake was with Gwen now. He cried for the first time since Behati and drank more than he ate. He ignored everyone's calls and texts and spent the week trying to gather himself up from the broken pieces he had felt him shatter into when he saw those photos in his lap.

By the end of the week, he dragged himself from his bed and tried to get on with his life. He talked to his band and asked for some time off from writing and recording a new album after the world tour. He made it clear he wasn't ready to talk about Blake yet and they loved him too much to hurt him more by pushing the issue before he was ready.

They went on tour and did shows and he posted pictures and tweets of thanks and carefully ignored the fact that he hadn't heard from Blake in the three months they were gone. He did get a call from Christina excited to be back for season ten, and he genuinely told her how much he missed her on the show and was glad hear she was coming back. He doesn't tell her that part of it is selfishness because he couldn't handle seeing Gwen and Blake together and in love all day every day. He didn't think he could hide that. 

So he returned for season ten promo shots and put on his usual cocky persona and joked around with Pharrell and Christina and Blake. He very carefully talked around the subject of relationships and tried to consciously relax his body when Blake talked about Gwen. He worried that Pharrell noticed something, but if he did, he didn't bring it up to Adam.

They did the blind auditions and built their teams, and he tried not to show how it hurt when Blake hugged him. He joked and teased and he pleaded for singers to pick him and was so grateful to be able to focus on familiarity. He worked with his team and when he got to pick a mentor, he was excited that he actually gets Tori Kelly. When he heard who Blake chose, another piece of his heart froze cold at the pain.

Seeing them together in person, for real and settled, was painful. Adam watched the way Blake wrapped his arms around Gwen and tried not to remember how that used to feel when Blake did it to him. For the first time in a long time, Adam felt music coming back to him. He actively worked in order to not hide that week so he wouldn't reveal himself after working so hard to hide his feelings.


	7. Chapter 7

One the mentors were gone, he found himself in one of the spare studios working out chords to a song he wasn't sure he was ready to write. He locked himself in on breaks and worked out the chords and the sheet music, knowing the lyrics, but too scared to write them down. 

As the live show grew close, Adam gave his all to his team, and any spare time to the song that haunted him. He invited the band by the show's studio because they've always been his sounding board and knew his music whether he'd written it alone or with them. His hands played the chords and he began to sing before he could chicken out. He needed to share it with someone or it would never stop eating at him.

 

Stone cold, stone cold  
You see me standing, but I'm dying on the floor  
Stone cold, stone cold  
Maybe if I don't cry, I won't feel anymore

Stone cold, baby  
God knows I tried to feel  
Happy for you  
Know that I am, even if I  
Can't understand, I'll take the pain  
Give me the truth, me and my heart  
We'll make it through  
If happy is her, I'm happy for you

Stone cold, stone cold  
You're dancing with her, while I'm staring at my phone  
Stone cold, stone cold  
I was your amber, but now she's your shade of gold

Stone cold, baby  
God knows I tried to feel  
Happy for you  
Know that I am, even if I  
Can't understand, I'll take the pain  
Give me the truth, me and my heart  
We'll make it through  
If happy is her, I'm happy for you

Don't wanna be stone cold, stone  
I wish I could mend this but here's my goodbye  
Oh, I'm happy for you  
Know that I am, even if I  
Can't understand  
If happy is her, If happy is her  
I'm happy for you

The studio was silent as the last chords from the piano resonated through the room and Adam realized he had tears running down his cheek.

The guys didn't even bother with words, but crowded around in him in a desperate need to hug him and offer him comfort. They had spent months seeing Adam's hurt, but when they heard his voice hesitant, sad and strong, it had become too real. They could tell the song hurt. Not only was it vocally painful, but its meaning hurt just as bad.

Mickey was the one the break the silence.

"Fuck. Adam. I'm so sorry. It's so beautiful and I felt every word and I'm so sorry."

"What did you mean with 'I wish I could mend this, but this is goodbye'?" James asked tentatively. Afraid to hurt Adam anymore than he already was.

"I... I mean you guys know this is about Blake. Obviously. But I don't think I can keep doing the show and deal with them, with him. I think this going to be my last season. It physically hurts me, and I've not stopped loving him. So I need to get away. Even if I can't get over him, I can start by not being near him."

"Really? That... That was about me? And you're going to leave the show?" Blake stood at the doorway with tears streaming down his face. "You weren't going to tell me, and just let this song become another confession after its too late?" Blake tried to walk towards Adam, but stopped as the band moved in a protective stance around him. "Guys, I'm not gonna hurt him."

"You already have," James said softly. "You might not have known it or meant to, but you have. So why should I let you anywhere near him no?" Blake's face crumbled at the words and he nearly sobbed in response.

"Because I'm in love with him."


	8. Chapter 8

Everyone in the studio froze at that statement and Adam found himself standing from the piano bench. 

"James, guys, give me a minute here?" Adam's voice sounded strong, like he was angry. Adam let the band walk to the door and close it before he moved to stand in front of Blake. Without even meaning too, Adam punched Blake. 

Blake moved with the force, but stood his ground.

"Oh really? You're in love with me now? Then why don't you explain, the fact that you're dating Gwen, you asked her back as your mentor and she made a fucking music video dedicated to you for Valentine's Day? Cause from here it sounds like you love her and just don't want me to be in love with you and leave the show."

Blake carefully placed his hands palms outward, to show he wasn't a threat to Adam and took a step closer to him. 

"I know what it looks like. And I can't fully explain all of it, but I can promise that I am in love with you. And not only am I in love with you, but Gwen knows I am."

"I... What?"

"Gosh, this is going to be crazy to explain, but Gwen and I did date for a bit. We'd been in the same spot and we tried to start something when we shouldn't have done. But after the show we realized that we were better as friends and that our feelings were just her wanting to feel loved again and me trying to hide the fact that I'm head over heels for you. When we realized it, we stopped dating, but we didn't stop being friends. We kept the dating charade up for the press, but the music video and song was literally just her being thankful for our friendship during the really sucky time.  
We were both going through stuff and we leaned on each other a lot as I came to terms with being in love with another man, and how long I've been in love with you. And she learned how to deal with stuff between her and her family and we spent a lot of time talking things through. If you called her now and asked her if I loved you, she would complain about all the times I texted her about your tattoos or your eyes or your beard or how much I love it when you sit in my lap.

So please. Let me prove to you how much I love you. Let me convince you to stay. Stay with me. We can work things out I know we can because I love you and you love me. And I meant what I said before, we are hopeless romantics and we find our way through songs. So don't let this song be how we end. I don't want you to be stone cold. And I don't want to be either."

Adam sat in shock as he heard Blake's speech. He had closed himself off for so long, and he was scared to let Blake in. He had never thought he could have him, but he was offering himself up to Adam. Adam watch Blake kneel in front of Adam's seat on the couch and moved to see his face.

"If you hurt me, you know the guys'll kill you right?"

"I know. But I'm hoping we never cause each other that kind of pain again."

Adam looked at Blake on his knees begging for a chance and felt his heart thaw. He pulled him forward into a soft kiss and felt Blake shiver in relief and contentment. As they pulled back, Blake looked at Adam.

"You were never my amber, you were always my shade of gold. And I hope once we build this thing right, you'll consider wearing my gold on your finger." Adam laughed and cried in equal measure as he pulled Blake back in for a warm wet kiss.


	9. Chapter 9

A YEAR LATER

The song had ended up going on Maroon 5's newest album. It had to, not only because it had played such an important part in Blake and Adam coming together, but because it was a truly beautiful song that showed how amazing Adam's voice truly was.

When he was asked about the meaning behind it, he had laughed at first. Only Ellen would be so bold as to pry into his personal life while seeming so genuinely kind about it. 

"Well, there's a lot of people who guessed who and what it's about, but I can tell you most of them are wrong. When I wrote this song, I felt broken. I didn't believe the person I was in love with could love me. They were with someone else, or so I thought, and it hurt. I think that much is apparent in the song. Luckily, this story has a happier ending and since you're so sneaky, we agreed we'd tell you first."

Ellen had appeared both confused and shocked at that statement.

"I don't think I understand."

When Blake walked out on stage, the entire studio roared with screams of joy, surprise, cheers, clapping and just pure noise. Ellen continued to look shocked as Blake walked up to Adam and pulled him into a quick soft kiss, so that there could be no confusion about what they were to each other. The cheers were so loud that it went on for nearly fifteen minutes in which they had to turn off taping in order to get the audience calmed down enough to go back to the interview.

Once they were finally settled with Ellen back in her chair and Blake and Adam nestled close together on the couch, she couldn't contain herself as she turned to the audience.

"Okay, so clearly I didn't know this was going to happen. I didn't know Blake had even snuck on set since they're only a few studios down! I have so many questions and so much to say that I don't know where to start!" She turned back to Blake and Adam as Adam shyly hid his face in Blake's shoulder. "Oh my God! That's so sweet! I guess I want to say first of all, congratulations! I'm so excited for you guys. And I'm so proud of you for taking a stand and coming out publicly!"

Blake laughed his deep belly laugh and kissed Adam's head before replying.

"Thank you Ellen. We're pretty excited about it too. Adam was scared that we weren't going to get a good response when we came out, but I told him that no matter what I was never going to let him question my love for him again." The audience "awwwww"'d in response. "I guess we should start where you and Adam left off."

"Yes, please," Ellen responded.

"So Adam wrote that song when he thought Gwen and I were dating around the beginning of Season Ten. To be fair, Gwen and I had dated for a month before we realized we were too different and decided to keep up the charade to make her life a little easier and to let me live in denial about my feelings for Adam. 

Anyway, Adam writes this song and has the band over to The Voice studio to play it for them, and I happened to hear it as I was walking by. I will never stop being so grateful for the serendipity of that moment, because if he hadn't been playing it right then, I never would have known how he felt, never would have been able to tell him the truth and I would be here with him right now happier than I've ever thought I could be."

"Wow. I have to say that is one of the sweetest things I've ever heard anyone say. We have a lot of couples and interviews with celebrities in relationships, but you two are so genuine and it's just so refreshing to see."

Adam had finally managed to gain his strength back from Blake's comfort and looked at Ellen as he spoke.

"I was thinking of leaving The Voice after Season Ten. Blake overheard me tell the band that as they comforted me, knowing how hard it had been for me to fall in love with him and then find out he was dating Gwen when I hadn't even noticed at first. That day started a new beginning for the both of us. We took our time to truly date. It was so amazing in a way, because a lot of these Hollywood romances happen so quick and we had known each other for years before we started dating. It made everything better because we got to skip the awkward times, and jump headfirst into the heart of who we were and who we want to be."

"Adam is the best thing that's ever happened to me. I'm so grateful for every privilege I have in my life, but Adam is... He's just special in ways that I don't really have words for. I'm grateful to know and love him and I'm grateful that my label and NBC are letting us share our relationship as more than a 'bromance.' I don't know what the rest of the world will have to say about our relationship, but I promised Adam that day and I promised myself that I would never let him feel like he was anything less than perfect to me."

Ellen and the audience visibly melted with sentimentality at their earnest confession.

"You know that lyric 'I was your Amber, but now she's your shade of gold?' Well that cut me to the core and I told Adam that day that he was never anything less than pure gold to me. We had debated about the best way to come out, and had considered doing a magazine interview, but in the end we overruled all of our PR teams for you. You were one of the first celebrities to come out and you fought your way to where you are now. You deserve to respect for that and we wanted to honor you for giving us the strength and ability to do that in this day and age."

"Wow," Ellen had visible tears in her eyes. "I'm grateful for the thought you put behind it. I am so honored. And I'm genuinely so happy that you two are happy and able to fully be yourselves."

Blake pulled Adam in for another sweet kiss.

"I don't think either of could be happier about that either," Adam replied as he looked Blake in the eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr at heart4hawkeye if you so desire.


End file.
